


Peppermint Lovers

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy sweet moment on a winter day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : FairyNiamh  
> A/N: Written for One Million Words Weekend Challenge, Prompt: Candy Cane  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.

The sweet treat wiggled between pale thin lips, surely the little red tongue behind those lips was flicking the tip up and down, causing the shaft to bob up and down in the cool air. The dark warm eyes were heavy lidded. A faint blush stood out on the soft pale flesh over the delicate high cheekbones. Dark silken strands escaped the fur lined hood, the air caressing each strand, dancing with it in the dimming light of a winter’s afternoon.

A beautifully crafted hand moved up, the fingers pinching the red striped treat, the slender wrist arched like a swan’s neck and just a hint of the ivory arm peeked out from the cuff of the bulky winter coat. The pink fur inside the hood stood out stark against the black hood and equally ebony tresses partially concealed within. The cuff of the same blush color caught the light and gave the barely seen flesh an ever so slight rose tint, softening it. Surely that smooth skin was as silky as the newest rose petal. The face was a more exquisite in its form than the most priceless porcelain.

As the cheap dime store candy was slowly pulled from between those lovely lips, they puckered around it in a perfect bud, mother nature had outdone herself the day this one was made. Watching from a distance seemed a far greater reward than any man deserved, but to sit just one seat away from this angel in the frozen wonderland of ice prisms casting the world in a rainbow of radiance and light; one might believe their life had ended and this was the heaven so often spoken of and imagined by mankind.

“Naru?” The voice was softer than silk, sweeter than honey, and warmer than the sun.

“Naurto? Are you daydreaming again?”

Naruto would never possess the words to describe how he felt sitting beside his best friend, his love, and soon to be, his husband. Naruto was not a man of many or varied words, but what his mouth could not speak and his hand could not write, his heart could feel and luckily for him; that was enough for Haku.

He reached over and took the candy cane from his beloved, leaning in, he stole a peppermint sweet kiss.

“Every day is a dream. I’m lucky I woke up this morning.”

Haku favored him with a brilliant smile and gave him a deeper kiss in return.

Several people had to treated for toxic sugar shock just from being around the two love birds. Tsunade called it an epidemic of gooey proportions. Naruto and Haku were oblivious to the effect their sweet love had on others. Just being near them had a way of softening the worst day and inspiring hope that such a sweet love was not just a passing fancy. It was something to seek out and treasure once found. A sweet warm love that brought out the best in the lovers and their family and friends. Their happiness was as contagious as an unexpected yawn.

~Fin~


End file.
